Conventional cameras with rolling shutters typically employ a flash light that illuminates the entire field of view of the camera for the entire duration of an image camera process. Consequently, portions of the field of view can be needlessly illuminated. As a result, the flash light can quickly drain a power source of these convention cameras. Further, these conventional cameras often reduce the illumination provided by the flash light to conserve power resources, thereby reducing image quality of the captured image.